Monstre
by Soyann
Summary: OS. Angelina est un monstre, un monstre de jalousie. Elle a toujours essayé de le cacher, d'abord à Fred, puis à George. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi faciles qu'on le souhaiterait.


**Un autre OS qui ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, ni à ce que j'aime écrire,** **mais l'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors…**

 **Il est affreusement court, je l'accorde, mais il s'agit avant tout d'un interlude dans mon écriture d'un OS au moins dix fois plus long.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

MONSTRE

Angelina était un monstre, un monstre de jalousie.

Elle l'avait toujours su, même si se l'avouer n'avait pas toujours été facile. Mais pour la première fois, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du Bureau des Aurors à cause d'un crime passionnel, la femme en eut honte.

La première fois qu'Angelina Weasley – anciennement Johnson – s'en était rendu compte, elle était en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle avait eu à l'époque un béguin assez persistant pour un de ses plus proches amis, Fred Weasley. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait alors lieu et le jeune sorcier lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal de Noël. La jeune adolescente qu'elle était alors avait considéré ce jour comme le plus beau de sa vie.

Mais il ne s'agissait que de ça, un jour. Car bien que les deux jeunes gens aient à l'époque commencé à sortir ensemble, Angelina avait vite déchanté. Elle connaissait Fred, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Fred avait un jumeau, George. Et dire que leur relation était fusionnelle eut été un euphémisme. Les deux frères passaient leurs journées ensembles. Et quand Angélina réussissait enfin à l'avoir pour elle toute seule, il ne se passait dix minutes sans que Fred ne parle de George, si bien que l'adolescente eut l'impression qu'elle ne sortait pas avec un des jumeaux, mais avec les deux.

Mais plus que tout, Angélina était jalouse. Elle était jalouse de George qui avait l'entière attention de Fred. Mais elle était aussi jalouse de leur relation. Elle aurait tellement voulu connaître quelque chose ça.

Aussi leur couple ne dura-t-il que quelques semaines et ils redevinrent de simples amis.

Seulement il s'était s'agit uniquement d'une petite jalousie comme en connaisse nombre d'adolescents.

Non, Angélina s'était considérée comme un monstre après la mort de Fred.

A cause de la mort de Fred.

Peu avant ça, peu avant la fin de la guerre, la sorcière avait été amenée à côtoyer George Weasley pour leur projet de radio clandestine.

Et tout naturellement, la girouette qu'elle avait à la place du cœur s'était entichée de lui. Ce n'était pas un simple béguin, elle l'avait senti – elle n'aurait pas fini par l'épouser sinon. Angélina était réellement amoureuse de lui. Et surtout, lui ne parlait _pas_ de Fred quand ils étaient ensembles.

Ils avaient commencé une relation pleine de tendresse et de peur. Sans promesse, car ils étaient en guerre et personne ne savait qui allait survivre ou non. Et Angélina s'était échiné à lui cacher sa nature jalouse qu'elle refoulait au plus profond d'elle.

En dépit de ça, Angélina s'était sentie heureuse. Mais il se passait des moments où elle pouvait observer à loisir les deux jumeaux. Et dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tiraillée de nouveau par cette jalousie. Elle enviait tellement cette compréhension mutuelle, cette confiance, qu'elle en était venue à parfois s'esquiver quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Puis Fred était mort et, tout naturellement, Angélina avait été triste. Elle s'était tenue un peu à l'écart, puis avait aidé George à se reconstruire.

Et là, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus jalouse de la relation fusionnelle entre Fred et George car celle-ci n'existait plus. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ressentait du _soulagement_ à l'idée de ne plus souffrir de la situation.

 _Elle s'était sentie soulagé par la mort de Fred._

Cette réalisation l'avait plongée dans un mutisme momentané et elle n'avait plus dit un mot pendant une semaine, à se demander si elle méritait de rester auprès de George.

Finalement, Angélina avait décidé de jouer à l'autruche. Elle s'était convaincu que la mort de Fred l'avait bouleversée et qu'elle était triste, enfouissant au plus profond d'elle-même ses pensées indignes.

George l'avait demandée en mariage et ils avaient filé le parfait amour tous les deux, plus proche que jamais.

Ils avaient eu de magnifiques enfants qu'Angélina aimait de tout son cœur, bien qu'à l'époque, elle avait sentie toute cette jalousie revenir au galop alors que son mari avait voulu appeler leur fils Fred. Mais Angélina s'était dit qu'elle leur devait bien ça et que, de toute façon, il ne s'agirait pas de la même personne – et elle y avait veillé en élevant ses enfants dans la discipline et l'autorité.

Jamais George ne s'était douté de ses crises de jalousie.

Mais tout avait été beaucoup trop beau. Trop souvent, Angélina avait évité les signes avant-coureurs – qui auraient dû l'amener à consulter un psychomage, c'était certain.

Et aujourd'hui, à presque cinquante-cinq ans, Angélina en payait les frais.

Tout comme la totalité de la famille Weasley.

Angélina sursauta en entendant les deux chaises en face d'elle racler sur le sol et elle avisa les deux Aurors y prendre place. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux dont les larmes s'échappaient sans aucune retenue.

Les deux employés du Ministère ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle avait croisé le premier, Ryan Crub, quelques fois dans ces locaux que son travail au Département de la Justice Magique l'amenait souvent à côtoyer. C'était un gamin qui n'était pas là depuis très longtemps et qui venait à peine de finir son apprentissage, il n'avait sans doute jamais travaillé sur une affaire avec une telle ampleur médiatique.

Le second quant à lui poussait Angélina à se tasser sur sa chaise autant que possible. Il s'agissait de son beau-frère, le grand Harry Potter. Il dirigeait le Bureau des Aurors et elle aurait aimé qu'il ne puisse pas s'occuper de cette affaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. L'homme la jaugeait de son regard vert tellement pénétrant que la femme avait l'impression de n'être rien.

Ce qui, en fait, n'était absolument pas loin de la vérité.

Harry se racla la gorge.

—Je suis le Chef des Aurors Potter et voici l'Auror Crub, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire.

Il fit un signe de la main, indiquant qu'il laissait son collègue se charger du reste.

—Vous être bien Angélina Weasley, née Johnson? Demanda le jeune Auror avec une assurance étonnante pour son jeune âge.

—Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix horriblement éraillée à force d'avoir pleuré.

—Vous êtes mariée à George Weasley?

—Oui, répéta-t-elle.

—Est-ce vous qui avez amené George Weasley à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ce soir à 18h dans un état critique ?

—Comment va-t-il? Demanda plutôt Angélina et sa voix trembla sous l'émotion.

Le jeune Auror eut l'air d'hésiter et jeta un regard incertain à son supérieur qui lui fit signe de continuer.

—Madame, je vous prierais de répondre à ma question, exigea-t-il d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais qui n'était pourtant pas dénué d'autorité.

—Mais…

—Madame, la coupa-t-il, vous devriez coopérer ou alors nous serons contraints d'ajourner cette séance et de prendre des mesures bien plus poussées. Avez-vous amené votre mari à Sainte-Mangouste ce soir ?

Angélina déglutit difficilement et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

—Oui. George…

Un sanglot la coupa.

—Les médicomages ne savaient pas s'ils allaient réussir à stabiliser son état. Et vous m'avez demandé de vous suivre ici… (Nouveau sanglot) et… je ne sais pas comment il va...

A vrai dire, Angélina n'avait même pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à attendre les Aurors. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ?

—Madame Weasley…

Angélina releva la tête, c'était Harry qui venait de prendre la parole. D'une voix horriblement froide par rapport à d'habitude.

—Nous souhaiterions savoir pourquoi il a été nécessaire que vous ameniez votre mari à l'hôpital.

Cette fois-ci, les sanglots de la sorcière redoublèrent d'intensité et elle fut incapable de répondre.

—En inspectant votre domicile, nous avons pu remarquer des traces de luttes dans le salon, mais nous n'avons découvert aucun signe d'une quelconque intrusion.

Il fit une pause.

—Alors, Madame Weasley, j'aimerais que vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Cette fois, les deux Aurors ne reprirent pas la parole et Angélina sut qu'elle allait devoir leur raconter. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors elle parla.

Et tout en luttant contre les larmes, elle luttait contre deux émotions contraires : les remords et la satisfaction.

X

« _TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE SUR GEORGE WEASLEY_

 _Hier soir, George Weasley, le célèbre propriétaire des magasins_ Weasley&Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux _a été conduit de toute urgence à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il aurait apparemment été victime d'un puissant maléfice, mais sa vie n'est actuellement plus en danger. D'après le Bureau des Aurors, sa femme, Angélina Weasley, aurait tenté de le tuer. Les Aurors chargés de l'enquête n'ont pas voulu en dire plus, mais d'après les voisins du couple, une dispute conjugale aurait eu lieu peu avant que Monsieur Weasley soit conduit à l'hôpital. En poussant un peu plus nos investigations, nous avons pu découvrir que Monsieur Weasley aurait été vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de sorcières dans des situations on ne peut plus explicites – nous nous rappellerons bien évidemment des photos de lui parues dans le magasin_ Sorcière Hebdo _le montrant en train de diner avec différentes sorcières ne faisant pas partie de son entourage proche._

 _Angélina Weasley aurait-elle donc perdue le contrôle en découvrant l'infidélité de son mari ? Ou a-t-elle simplement voulu se venger ?_

 _En attente de son procès et d'un examen psychologique plus poussé, Angélina Weasley a été placée dans l'aile de Sainte-Mangouste réservée aux patients instables psychologiquement._

 _La famille Weasley n'a pas voulu s'exprimer sur le sujet, mais les enfants du couple ont laissé entendre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il s'agit donc…_

… _Margaret Skeeter, Reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

X

Angélina ne sortit jamais du service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste où elle avait été définitivement internée, mais son mari lui pardonna et vint la voir aussi souvent que possible, sous haute surveillance, et ce jusqu'à sa mort et en dépit de ses nombreuses crises de folies passagères et de l'avis de sa famille.

En effet, les Weasley et plus spécialement Molly Weasley, regardèrent d'un œil nouveau toutes les pièces rattachées de leur famille et gardèrent longtemps de la rancœur envers Angélina.


End file.
